


Goodbye, Mate

by VERB4T1M



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dream SMP Alternate Universe, Dream SMP Maze Runner Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERB4T1M/pseuds/VERB4T1M
Summary: The world around Tommy is crumbling, buildings are burning and breaking. He saved the children, got Tubbo back, now his one last mission is to get Wilbur to the others before the Flare consumes him.---------“REPENT, TOMMY! REPENT! REPENT FOR YOUR FUCKING SINS. KILL ME AND MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIFE” Wilbur yelled out, dark eyes staring into Tommy’s soul. He did this to Wilbur, but he couldn’t shoot him. The man pushed the boy’s hands forwards, feeling cold metal getting closer to his forehead“You know I can’t do that to you, Wilby.”
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Goodbye, Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is not ship work! The pairing of Wilbur and Tommy in this is strictly PLATONIC and FAMILIAL LOVE, it is in no way romantic! This is an AU based on Maze Runner; The Death Cure and will contain major spoilers for said series. This isn't my best work and it was one of my first imagines/drabbles. I only write for fun and to escape school, so I'd like to apologize if it's not that good.
> 
> If you'd like to listen to music while reading, I'd recommend "As The World Caves In" by Matt Maltese

Wilbur’s legs gave out, reaching towards a bench nearby, he slumped over it. Hacking out blood, watching it dribble down his mouth. Except, it wasn’t exactly his blood, well at least it didn’t look like it. It was a dark red, it looked venomous and sticky, it wasn’t normal. The virus had taken him by surprise, and it continued to creep upon him.

With a sigh, the man sat on the ground, back rested on the bench. Black veins slithered up from his neck to his face, he looked like a mess. Tommy couldn’t bear to look at him, he couldn’t bring himself to. Wilbur, he was and still is one of the strongest people he knew, and to see him crumbling right before his eyes felt like a fucking fever dream.

Gulping nervously, Tommy looked over his shoulder. The two’s eyes met each other, Wilbur staring back at the younger through his hooded eyes. Only now the boy saw how bloodshot they were, they weren’t the same brown eyes that he knew.

Hesitancy filled the young boy as he looked at him, Wilbur looked half dead. His skin was pale, showing the black and red veins throbbing. It was as if he was made of glass. The man looked fragile and vulnerable, not like the Wilbur he had come to known.

He was corrupted, he wasn’t the same. The Wilbur he knew was kind, funny, caring, he was his big brother. The person Tommy was looking at right now wasn’t him, but he was determined to get him back.

He bit the inside of his mouth, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill out. “C'mon get up” he muttered, grabbing Wilbur’s arm and trying to pull it up. A pleading look filled the older’s eyes, “Please Tommy-” he began. Tommy couldn’t look at him, he was too weak, his heart ached to see the man he looked up to all this time, look so vulnerable. “Look, look me in the eyes,” he opened up his jacket, frail hands finding a necklace looped around his neck.

It had a black thread that was hanging onto Wil, with a little vial at the end. Opening up Tommy’s hand he tried to place it in it, pleading and begging that the younger boy would take it and leave him. Tommy couldn’t take it, the two of them we’re gonna get out of here. Shaking his head, he put the necklace back on Wilbur. He stood up, looked at the man for a second before scoffing “Not today Wilbur, maybe some other day when you’re old and gray, but not today, Wil.”

He hoisted the man up, swinging the older’s arm over his shoulder to help support him. “We can do this, Wil. I promise.” Tommy said, watching as Wilbur spat out a bit of blood that was pooling in his mouth. The two began their trek to the aircraft, it was so close yet so far. Their ears rang as they watched bombs land on the structures, fire lit up the city, chaos ensued. But Tommy couldn’t give a shit about any of that with Wilbur by his side, right now, getting Wilbur to safety was all that mattered.

Trying to cross the street, electric bullets began flying at them. “Fuck” Tommy muttered under his breath, he was practically dragging Wilbur at this point. His eyes searched for a hiding place for the moment, spotting an abandoned car, the two made their way to it. Wilbur’s figure crumbled, pulling in Tommy, trying to hold onto him for support.

He wrapped his arms around the older in response, trying to keep him stable. The young boy’s own mind was at war right now, trying to fight off the doubts that began to plague his mind, no, they were gonna make it out, they have to. He promised Wilbur that they would. ‘Whatever God is up there, please help me’ he pleaded in his thoughts, leaning up to look at the sky, his arms still in a tight embrace holding onto Wilbur.

“Tommy,” he mumbled into his shoulder, “you have to keep going without me.” Sighing the boy removed himself from Wilbur’s grasp, “I would never leave you, Wil. Even if I wanted to.” Slinging the man’s arm over his shoulder once again, they couldn’t keep slacking if they wanted to get there.

They could only make it so far before Wilbur tripped over his own feet once again, back against the cold wall of the alleyway. If Tommy thought he looked horrible a while ago, then this… this was terrifying. It has begun to consume him whole, like a tidal wave continuing to crash down over again. In that sense, it was like Wilbur was barely alive, fighting against the tide while the water filled his lungs.

A cough escaped the man’s lips, bloody black liquid came out, it kept coming and coming. Wilbur couldn’t take it anymore. Tommy loomed over the man, panic in his eyes as he tried to assess the situation. What was he supposed to do? He was practically dragging Wilbur at this point and even he didn’t believe the two would make it in time.

Hot tears escaped Wilbur’s eyes, grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt, his red bloodshot eyes meeting Tommy’s crystal blue ones. “Listen to me,” he began, only to be cut off by the other once again. “Whatever the fuck it is, I don’t wanna hear it- We are gonna make it out, Wil!” he exclaimed, voice filled with desperate hope. It was clear the teen’s logic had already accepted the fact that at this point, Wilbur was long gone, but a part of him still grasped on to that small light at the end of the tunnel.

Then, Wilbur shouted, “PLEASE TOMMY, PLEASE- FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! TAKE IT- FUCKING JUST TAKE IT!” He screamed in his face, pulling the necklace off with force, shoving it into Tommy’s hands once again. Tears welled up in the boy’s eyes, snapping Wilbur out of the Crank state he was in. “Tommy, please- Please Tommy, please. Take it,” he begged more softly, breath heavying as a tear slipped out of his eyes, clasping his hands around the younger’s fist. “Take it.”

Wilbur dropped his hands to his sides, resting his head against the wall, watching as Tommy finally nodded, placing the accessory into the pocket of his pants. Choking back a sob, Tommy stood up. “Get up, we’re getting that fucking serum!” the boy shouted, pulling the older up.

With him like this, he was the same height as the younger, back hunched as he tried to walk, only to no avail. Tommy resorted to trying dragging him to their destination, once and a while the older would contribute by doing a few steps, only for his legs to crumble again or trip over his feet.

They could only make it so far, to some sort of area in front of a building, before Wilbur fell onto the ground. The moment he escaped from Tommy’s grasp, the boy panicked. 'No, no, no, no please’ he thought, tears spilling out of his eyes as he kneeled next to the man’s motionless body. “Please, Wil- Get up- Don’t do this, I promised you I’d get you there” he cried out, hitting Wilbur’s chest in an attempt to wake him up, “GET UP!”

Wilbur’s eyes were hooded and tired as he laid there on the ground, dark blood still dribbling down his mouth. Tommy screamed “PLEASE, WILBUR PLEASE”, a deep sob came out of his mouth as he mourned. The promise… he broke it. He broke it, he broke it, his promise.

The boy shook and cried as he held onto the body for dear life, his wails echoing in his ears.

Tommy stood up, trying to move forward, to continue going on, his arms grabbed Wilbur from under his shoulders, attempting to drag him forward. But Wilbur’s large and heavy figure was not on his side. The teen held the older’s limp body, his head resting on Tommy’s lap as his tears fell onto the man’s face.

“Tommy?” A voice echoed out, the person in question’s head looked up. Eyes searching for where the sound came from, was it in his head? But it sounded so familiar…? His breath quickened as he looked around, Wilbur’s head still on his lap weighing him down. “Can you hear me?” it asked, “I need you to listen to me.”

It was Eret. What did he want now? “I know you have no reason to trust me,” he began, causing the younger to scoff, “yeah right I do” he mumbled as he wiped the tears with the sleeve of his shirt. “But I need you to come here.”

Tommy softly placed the older’s head on the ground, giving one last look at the motionless body before him. Standing up, he looked around, far in the distance he spotted a billboard flashing the words “EMERGENCY BROADCAST IN PROGRESS”, what did Eret want? “You can save Wilbur,” his eyes widened at these words. But Wilbur was practically dead- He could save him?

His breath hitched as he looked over his shoulder, “there’s still time for him” the man said. His eyes averted back to the billboard as Eret continued, “the reason Niki isn’t sick is that you cured her. She doesn’t have to be the only one, Tommy. All you have to do to save Wilbur is to come back, and this will all be over.”

The boy’s mind raced at this thought, Wilbur was all he could think of, fuck the majority, he didn’t care if that was selfish. He could save Wilbur. His body was filled with adrenaline as he turned around, only to hear shuffling below him. The man he once thought was dead was standing up, back faced to him. “Wilbur?” Tommy called out, confusion in his voice.

The man began turning around, veins clear, pumping with black liquid, his eyes were no longer bloodshot but filled with black, the sticky black liquid dripped down the corner of his mouth. “Wilbur?” the boy called out once again, but this time sadness laced in his tone. The Flare had destroyed him, Wilbur, he was long gone now, a Crank was what he saw right before his eyes.

In that second, the man launched himself at Tommy. Monster-like sounds escaped his mouth as he lunged towards the boy, only for him to be pushed off. “Wilbur, Wil- WILBY IT’S ME!” the teen shouted, even trying to use the nickname so personal to Wilbur only for him to be tackled to the ground. He had not even recognized him.

“SHIT” the boy exclaimed as the two began fighting for dominance, rolling around on the concrete floor trying to get the advantage of being on top. He had managed to push the infected man off, stumbling to his feet as he watched Wilbur cough out blood once more. “Tommy, KILL ME!” he screamed, looking at the boy, a pained look in his eyes.

“Wilbur- I’m not gonna kill you!” Tommy exclaimed, trying to defuse the situation, only to be tackled by the larger man once again. Wilbur held a firm grip on the younger’s shoulder as he held him down, trying to hurt him. “WILBY!” he cried out, causing something in Wilbur to change. The black that consumed his eyes began to clear like he started to get control of himself once again, “Tommy, I’m sorry- I’m sorry” he cried, hands still clutching the boy’s collar and shoulder.

“It’s okay, Wilbur” he sighed, looking into the older’s dark brown eyes, finally recognizing him as the man he grew to look up to, his older brother. The two stayed in silence for a moment, looks of remorse filling their eyes. That was until the older grabbed the gun strapped to the younger’s thigh, pointing it at his head, finger on the trigger.

In a second, Tommy had his hand on the gun, the cold barrel pointed right at Wilbur’s forehead. It was like an instinct, he hadn’t even realized he did it. Wasting no time, the man held Tommy’s hands with a strong grip, pressing the gun even closer to his head. “KILL ME- REPENT TOMMY, REPENT!” Wilbur screamed at the boy in front of him, eyes consumed in black once again.

“REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID? YOU PUT US ALL IN THAT FUCKING MAZE, YOU PUT ME IN THAT FUCKING MAZE. YOU DID THIS!” he exclaimed, Tommy could only watch as the man held onto his hands, he couldn’t get out, Wilbur was too strong. The young boy’s finger rested on the trigger, he didn’t want to pull it, he couldn’t.

“REPENT, TOMMY! REPENT! REPENT FOR YOUR FUCKING SINS. KILL ME AND MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIFE” Wilbur yelled out, dark eyes staring into Tommy’s soul. He did this to Wilbur, but he couldn’t shoot him. The man pushed the boy’s hands forwards, feeling cold metal getting closer to his forehead

Letting out a shaky breath, a tear slid out of the boy’s eye, saying “You know I can’t do that to you, Wilby.” Using all his might, Tommy released from the older’s grip, throwing the gun away, hearing the weapon scatter against the ground. He let out a deep groan, trying to hit the boy under him once again.

Pushing him off, Tommy slowly stood up, watching as Wilbur hoisted himself up with his arms on the concrete floor. Pulling out a metal dagger from the holster on his side, the man pinned him down once again, blade pointed at Tommy’s chest. He tried his best to contain it, to stop it, but Wilbur was stronger, the knife cut through his skin only before being pulled out when he sent a swift kick to the older’s side. Sending him to the ground.

The teen hated having to do this but he sent his fist towards Wilbur’s face, watching him go down once more. The two stood up, the older swung his knife towards Tommy, who was dodging as his brain pumped him up with adrenaline. More swings were directed towards him, Wilbur finally got close to him, he closed his eyes accepting his fate but he felt nothing. Opening his eyes, Tommy looked down, he was supposed to be stabbed by now.

Confusion filled the boy until he took a slight step back… he turned the knife on himself. 'No, no, no, no’ Tommy thought, hands gripping the man’s forearm. The black drained from Wilbur’s eyes as he chocked out “I’m sorry, Tommy- I’m so sorry I couldn’t be a better brother.” Tears fell from the infected’s eyes as he said this.

Wilbur couldn’t have been more wrong. He was the one who was always protecting everyone, not just Tommy. Memories flooded his mind as he watched the life drain from Wilbur’s face. The younger could only shake his head in response to him, “No- Don’t say that, you were a great deal to me, Wilby” he cried out. His grip on the older was strong, he didn’t want to let go. Tears fell out his eyes as he whispered, “Goodbye, Wilby.”

“Goodbye, mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all enjoyed it! TMR and the Dream SMP are two of my favorite things I right, as well as Tommy & Wilbur's sibling dynamic :) By the way, this was originally posted on Tumblr before I decided to post it on AO3, just wanted to clarify that.


End file.
